Erin Vaneese (Anastrace)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Magus (Kensai) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Low Landellian, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, High Landellian, Infernal, Orc Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 09 -1 (-1 pts) CHA: 05 -3 (-4 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 08 = + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 1)] AC: 16 = + DEX (4) + Armor (1) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (1) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Misc (1) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (1) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (+4) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = 1 (2) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = 1 (0) + DEX (+4) + Misc (0) Will: -1 = 1 (2) + WIS (-3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Energy Resistance: Cold Resistance 5, Electrical Resistance 5, Fire Resistance 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Wakazashi: Attack: +5 = (0) + Ability (4) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Type: S/P, Special: Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus Light Mace: Attack: +4 = (0) + Ability (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Type: B, Special: Weapon Finesse Claw/Claw: Attack: +4/+4 = (0) + Ability (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Type: S, Special: Weapon Finesse Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus (Add +1/4 point to the magus's arcane pool.) Skilled: Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Maw or Claw: Some tieflings take on the more bestial aspects of their fiendish ancestors. These tieflings exhibit either powerful, toothy maws or dangerous claws. The tiefling can choose a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage or two claws that each deal 1d4 points of damage. These attacks are primary natural attacks. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Prehensile Tail: Many tieflings have tails, but some have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with their tails, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces fiendish sorcery. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Wakazashi) Diminished Spellcasting: A kensai may cast one fewer spell of each level than normal. If this reduces the number to 0, he may cast spells of that level only if his Intelligence allows bonus spells of that level. Canny Defense: At 1st level, when a kensai is wielding his chosen weapon, he gains the canny defense ability. This is identical to the duelist prestige class ability of the same name, save that his chosen weapon may be of any type. Weapon Focus: At 1st level, a kensai gains Weapon Focus with his chosen weapon as a bonus feat. Spells: A magus casts arcane spells drawn from the magus spell list. A magus must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the magus must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a magus’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the magus’s Intelligence modifier. A magus can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Magus. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. A magus may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the magus decides which spells to prepare. Cantrips: A magus can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Magus under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spellbooks: A magus must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook except for read magic, which all magi can prepare from memory. A magus begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level magus spells plus three 1st-level magus spells of his choice. The magus also selects a number of additional 1st-level magus spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to his spellbook. At each new magus level, he gains two new magus spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new magus level) for his spellbook. At any time, a magus can also add spells found in other spellbooks to his own. A magus can learn spells from a wizard’s spellbook, just as a wizard can from a magus’s spellbook. The spells learned must be on the magus spell list, as normal. An alchemist can learn formulae from a magus’s spellbook, if the spells are also on the alchemist spell list. A magus cannot learn spells from an alchemist. Arcane Pool (Su): At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. Spell Combat (Ex): At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Feats Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Wakazashi) (Kensai): Proficiency with the Wakazashi Weapon Finesse (1st Level): Add Dexterity bonus to hit with Light Weapons and Natural Weapons. Weapon Focus (Wakazashi) (Kensai): +1 to hit with Wakazashi Traits Capable (General): +1 to Linguistics, Linguistics is a class skill. Capable (General): +1 to Stealth, Stealth is a class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Magus) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 4 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -3 +2 +2 Racial Climb* 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft* ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy -3 0 0 -3 +0 Disable Device 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise -3 0 0 -3 +0 Escape Artist 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly* 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal -3 0 0 -3 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate* -3 0 0 -3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 7 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 4 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 9 1 3 4 +1 +1 Trait Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) -3 0 0 -3 +0 Profession (Cook) 3 1 3 -1 +0 Ride* 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 11 1 3 4 -0 +3 +2 Racial, +1 Trait Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim* 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device* -3 0 0 -3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Silken Ceremonial Armor 30 gp 4 lb Wakazashi 35 gp 2 lb Light Mace 5 gp 4 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Blanket 5 sp 3 lb Canteen 1 gp 1 lb Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb Ink 8 gp 0 lb Ink pen 1 sp 0 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Survival Kit 5 gp 4 lb = Totals: 97.7 gp 45.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 52 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 3 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 5'9" Weight: 167 Lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red, wears Spectacles Skin Color: Light Black Appearance: Horns are small and protrude slightly over long black hair. What parts of Erin aren't covered by clothing are covered in burns and scars hinting at her past. Near her eyes is a distinctly large burn mark. Her eyes seem slightly out of focus, demanding the need for the spectacles. Her hands end in wickedly sharp nails. A tail extends down her back and is banded with three brass rings. Demeanor: Years of abuse at the hands of her former master have left Erin meek and mild mannered. She's withdrawn and self conscious due to the reaction her kind gets from the average person. Very book smart, but not very worldly. Always prefers to have her back to a wall whenever possible. Dislikes wizards due to her abuse at the hands of one. Background Born to parents that had made an infernal pact to save their small village in Tal Hallow at the cost of their first born, Erin was named for her mother. Her parents wracked with grief over what they had done and horrified at their devilish child gave their offspring over to a local gnomish wizard. Reithor raised her, but also treated her like a slave and performed experiments on her. Using his arcane knowledge of her race, he would regularly attempt to see how much magic she could resist. She ended up with burn marks across her body from times that Reithor went too far, and an experiment with lightning permanently affected her vision. He would cut away pieces of her flesh for his experiments, resulting in scars across her body. He did teach her magic however, and in the time she wasn't slaving away cleaning the tower, she practiced with a sword she found tucked away in the basement. Practicing her magic and swordplay, she looked for her chance to escape. It came not long after her twenty second birthday, when a group of adventurers raided the tower killing Reithor. Erin took the opportunity to leave with them and followed them back to Venza, to make her own fortune. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1